


en el fin del mundo.

by Growtear



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Romance, earth 2 society
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 12:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11691762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Growtear/pseuds/Growtear
Summary: En el fin del mundo, ellos sobreviven.





	en el fin del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightCurse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightCurse/gifts).



> En mi cabeza, Damian también tiene un lugar en el universo de Earth 2 Society, donde es Oráculo en lugar de Bárbara.   
> Disfruten ~

Se escucha un sonido hueco fuera de la ventana de la torre. Seguramente es nieve, o un pájaro muerto. La tormenta solo se ha hecho más fuerte y parece haber durado meses en lugar de unos cuantos días. Su cadera le duele, la vieja herida parece arderle en esos días de frío pero Damian sigue tecleando rápidamente con los ojos clavados en las pantallas. El punto rojo se mueve con rapidez y sabe que la cacería tiene que terminar pronto. Escucha la respiración agitada de Helena y Damian se muerde los labios.

El punto avanza y avanza. Helena respira más y más fuerte y Damian se abre el labio con su incisivo. La sangre le toca la punta de la lengua. Jaque Mate.

—Arriba, Huntress —el punto rojo es tragado por el violáceo y Damian sabe que lo han capturado. Se pasa la lengua una vez más por su labio y juega con la sensible y tierna carne abierta. Suspira.

Otro sonido hueco y apoya las manos en el respaldo de la silla. Es tarde, más de lo usual pero el deber siempre es primero. Siempre. El comunicador resuena con la voz de Helena, agradeciendo y Damian sabe que tal vez pueda verla mañana, si la tormenta decide terminar de una vez por todas.

Casi nadie visita la torre los días de tormenta. La nieve es triste y la torre se vuelve un esbozo perdido en el tiempo. Como su ocupante. Damian se entretiene pensando en el _antes,_ de ese del cual ya casi nadie habla pero el recuerda casi con exactitud. La maldición de su mente prodigiosa. Recuerda, si se esfuerza, de los aromas, sensaciones, texturas y emociones.

Recuerda todo.

Una alarma se activa y Damian gira los ojos con hartazgo. No se mueve porque sabe que ya lo deben de estar observando. Exhala suavemente y espera. Casi puede escuchar los copos de nieve asentándose en el techo, resbalando por el peso y precipitándose hacia la calle, muchos metros abajo.

Precipitándose.

—¿Sigues molesto? —la voz se encuentra a la izquierda y Damian quiere mirar en esa dirección. Gira la cabeza a la derecha y la voz resopla—. Hace frío aquí.

—Hace frío en todas partes —Damian contesta y sabe que hasta allí llegó su pretendida indiferencia. Gira la palanca de la silla y el mecanismo se activa, encarándolo con el intruso.

Dick le sonríe con la mirada, su gesto pasivo y la gabardina húmeda por la nieve. Como siempre, luce la barba de días y Damian suspira, moviendo la cabeza. Es un caso perdido, todo aquello, pero es algo reconfortante en el cual encuentra un refugio inesperado. Mueve la palanca con la experiencia de años y se dirige a su habitación, con Dick detrás de él.

—¿Algún día dejarás de venir, Richard? —Damian prende incienso, con las manos un poco temblorosas por el frío.

—Ya sabes la respuesta a eso —suspira Dick, mientras se quita la gabardina y se despega el domino de la cara. Sus ojos azules centellean cuando encuentran los verdes de Damian e inclina la cabeza. Sus disculpas son peculiares, pero para Damian son suficientes.

Se instala un silencio cómodo y Damian se mentaliza para sus siguientes movimientos. Siempre lo hace porque nunca ha dejado de doler. Respira profundo y se posiciona cerca de la cama. Sabe que Dick le observa, como siempre, atento a cualquier movimiento en falso que pueda lastimar a Damian. Como si fuera frágil. Inservible. Agita la cabeza levemente y se ayuda de las barras para levantar su cuerpo, el peso muerto de sus piernas dificultando un poco sus movimientos. Duele pero Damian es perseverante y los años no lo hacen fácil, sino más bien rutinario.

Se coloca en la cama, exhalando pesadamente y evitando la mirada de Dick, quien pretende estar quitándose las botas. Si cierra los ojos, cada vez que vuelve a caer en la consciencia de su condición, vería la gran sonrisa roja y en sus oídos retumba el BANG. BANG. BANG. El fin del mundo hecho risa y burla. El fin del mundo arrebatándoles todo en un momento confuso.

No se da cuenta que tiene los ojos cerrados y es Dick quién se lo recuerda, cuando siente al hombre recostarse a su lado y colocando una mano conciliadora en su abdomen. Donde está una de las heridas. La que no lastimó nada más que músculo.

—Estoy aquí —lo murmura y la habitación huele a incienso y a sangre en recuerdos. Damian quiere decirle otra vez, que se vaya, que lo abandone en esa torre donde Oráculo puede seguir haciendo su trabajo y volverse el mito que ya empieza a ser. Un objeto abandonado en un lugar abandonado en una ciudad abandonada que tal vez murió en el fin del mundo.

No lo hace. Se muerde los labios y abre los ojos. Dick tiene los ojos más hermosos que nunca vio. Que nunca verá. Se lo quiere decir pero como todo lo demás. Calla y desvía la mirada.

—Estás aquí —murmura también y Dick sonríe antes de inclinarse y besarle la frente con infinita ternura. Damian se pregunta si así besaba a su esposa. Nadie le dijo que los fantasmas eran tan tangibles en las noches de invierno como esa.

El viento ruge y Dick desliza la punta de sus dedos por el cuello de Damian, un movimiento que le deja sin respiración y con la palma de sus manos hormigueando. Alguna vez la profecía corrió fuerte por entre sus allegados. Dos pájaros heridos por la locura, uno volando con alas metálicas, otro en jaula de oro, donde el tiempo no pasa. Damian sabe que Dick se culpa, porque es su habitual forma de ser y porque también, cada que le besa, hay un trasfondo agridulce. Un amor loco que tiene mucho de arrepentimiento y que en tormentas como esas, se vuelve lágrimas amargas.

Damian tuvo que seguir volando, ¿cierto?. Dick ya había tenido la oportunidad, ¿cierto?. Pero, ¿cómo reprocharle al destino?. Después del fin del mundo, ambos se encontraron, rotos y con deseo de volver a encontrar los caminos aunque sea torcidos que alguna vez los llevaron a senderos de la gloria. El viento nocturno en su cara. Jóvenes, fuertes, completos.

Dick pasa las manos por las piernas inservibles de Damian. Pasional y encantador y la jaula se vuelve de oro y Damian se deja llevar por esa fantasía de que puede volar de nuevo a manos de Richard Grayson quién alguna vez perdiera todo solo para encontrar de nuevo algo. Alguien. Damian.

Se duermen abrazados. En el fin del mundo las tormentas son duras. Los castigos son inmerecidos. El amor suena casi a inmortalidad.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicado con todo mi corazón a NightCurse, disculpa la tardanza pero espero te haya gustado <3.


End file.
